This invention relates to multiple pole electric relays, and, more particularly, to such relays which are used to reconfigure deenergized electric circuits.
Certain electric circuits, such as those found in aircraft electrical systems offering both start and generate features, require different connections to perform different functions. The switching required to reconfigure such circuits can, in some instances, be accomplished while the circuits are deenergized. In complex circuits, such switching is typically accomplished through the use of several relays or contactors. Commonly available contactors are designed to switch energized circuits and therefore include special contacts to aid in extinguishing arcs. Contactor cooling is typically accomplished via conduction of heat through the contactor terminals and into the connected bus cables. To achieve proper circuit reconfiguration, either all or none of the contactors must switch appropriately.
For switching relatively complex, deenergized circuits, it is therefore desirable to provide a single multiple pole relay which can perform all of the required switching without the need for arc extinguishing structures.